


Fandom Pride

by millygal



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Doctor Who, Fandom RPF, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Sherlock (TV), Supernatural, White Collar
Genre: Crack, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 09:48:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10614381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/millygal/pseuds/millygal
Summary: They look forward to it every year.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Based off this picture 
> 
>  

**Fandom Pride!**

The crowds come together to watch a spectacle that's reached legendary status in Sioux Falls. It's the largest gathering of Fandoms in the continental US and it's a thing to behold.

There are men and women from all around the globe clad in their specific 'House Colours', all whooping and hollering and laughing. Waving flags and banners with, "Not All Who Wander Are Lost," stitched and painted, etched out in glitter and sparkles. Some even have it tattooed along their arms and across the base of their backs.

From the Harry Potter nuts all wearing varying shades of burgundy and emerald and wafting wands that look like they'd take an eye out if not properly used, to the guys and girls of Supernatural wearing aged leather jackets or shirts with KAZ 2Y5 emblazoned upon their chests.

There's never a cross word, the atmosphere is always one of joy and celebration, and as the years have passed the folk who dwell within the walls of the city have become quite accustomed to being accosted by complete strangers for hugs that crack ribs and squeeze the air from their lungs.

In fact they all rather look forward to it.

The very first time the marching band of mayhem descended upon South Dakota there was a State Wide bulletin warning commuters not to take the main stretch through the city for fear of being run over by someone wearing a curly wig and a scarf long enough to throttle three people.

There's nothing quite like seeing a guy dressed in an auburn wig and shaking his groove thing to KC and the Sunshine Band, or a willowy looking woman rocking the pinstripe and converse .

It's almost time for the march to start and the 'normals' all shuffle in, not wanting to miss a single second of this glorious gathering of Fandoms.

As always the newly converted stand front and centre. The first to cross the start mark, all wearing matching smiles if not matching clothes.

They can see two Sherlock's, one Watson, _six_ Frodo's and Bilbo's, a plethora of Sams and Deans and even a Ronon, complete with dreadlocks and cuff ink.

The highlight of the newbies is the little White Collar crowd all looking adorably nervous, dressed in their finery and readjusting their ties.

The beginning chords of **We Will Rock You** come booming out of the cell phones of strategically placed people along the route and _bang_ their off.

One or two bystanders always get swept up in the movement and decide that perhaps it's time they threw their hat in the Fandom ring, asking for web addresses and story links from those all dancing along beside them.

The mile doesn't take long and it's with heavy hearts the city-folk all trudge back to their day, but they go with the final strands of _Carry On My Wayward Son_ ringing in their ears and the knowledge that next year it'll be even bigger with even more people all flashing their nerd and showing their Fandom Pride.


End file.
